Tsukuyomi
by Yoshi Toranaga
Summary: The Alliance had failed, and the Akatsuki victorious. Naruto now wanders the earth aimlessly until he comes upon new land filled with its own demons.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Claymore.

**Chapter 1**

Countless bodies of mutilated shinobi lay strewn across the battlefield as the colossal bodies of seven bijuu pursued the remainders of the resistance.

The alliance had failed.

Even with the combined strength of the five shinobi villages and the Iron country's samurai, the power of Uchiha Madara and the seven bijuu would not be denied.

Out of desperation, the last two jinchuuriki were sent to fight against the seven juggernauts and their master. Killer Bee fully transformed as the eight-tailed ox while Naruto fought in sage mode with six tails of the fox's coat, the maximum amount while maintaining control after much training in Myobokuzan.

Killer Bee defeated four of the weaker bijuu as Naruto battled against seven-tails and Madara simultaneously. Victory seemed at hand when Madara suddenly summoned Uchiha Sasuke from a time-space jutsu. The avenger summoned forth the completed Susano'o and battled against Killer Bee.

Having been weakened, Naruto gasped for breath as his opponents surrounded him. His last memory was that of Killer Bee being pierced by the arrow of Susano'o, and of looking at the mangekyou sharingan of Uchiha Madara as it spun in a whirling dance...

...and everything turned to black.

He awakened to see scorched earth and the incinerated body of Killer Bee beside him. He quickly traveled back to Konoha, only to find it destroyed. Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Myobokuzan, all had been destroyed. Trees were cut down, and not a living creature stirred. And no trace of the bijuu and Akatsuki could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Claymore.

For those that do not know about Claymore, here is a brief description of terms:

**Yoma**: beings that consume human flesh and blood to survive. These creatures have the ability to shape shift into a human form that allow them to live among humans. A yoma has strength and speed that goes beyond human capacity, and can generate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds. Non human-transformed yoma present common characteristics such as cat-like golden eyes, veins coming out of their head and arms, and their skin color turning brown.

**Claymore**: former humans turned hybrids with implanted flesh from yoma. Although all current Claymores are female, male Claymores did exist in the earliest days of their organization. They proved too prone to the kinds of power releases that led to awakening, however; hence the later switch to exclusively female warriors. These hybrids use large claymore swords that normal humans lack the strength to wield and are characterized by their silver eyes and light-blond-to-white hair. A Claymore's standard abilities include overall enhanced physical prowess (most noticeably, strength), faster healing, limited shape modification and the ability to detect Yoma by sensing their Yoki. To use their special abilities, they access the powers of their Yoma-half. However, if the Yoma powers of each Claymore are pushed over a certain limit the Claymore loses all humanity and becomes a powerful, highly intelligent, and incredibly bloodthirsty Yoma called an Awakened Being. A Claymore will ask a friend (usually a fellow Claymore) to kill them if they sense they are "Awakening", ensuring that they do not turn into the very monsters they hunt.

Onwards…

**Chapter 2**

These past few days have been the happiest for Clare. She looked up at her companion and smiled prettily. Her companion sensed the look and looked down, gazed at Clare for a moment with her silver eyes, and smiled in return. Her companion was a claymore, the strongest claymore of all time. She was famously known as Teresa of the faint smile for effortlessly slaying enemies with a faint smile on her face.

Clare had been saved from Yoma, thanks to her newfound friend. A yoma, after killing her parents, forced her to travel around with it as a disguise and a toy. She bore many scars on her body since the yoma kept torturing her while on their travels. Her suffering was so great, that she closed herself emotionally and verbally. Her captor brought her to a village where six other yoma were hiding in. The claymore beside her soon arrived at that village for an assignment and slew all the yoma there.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

When she first saw Teresa, she saw the same pain in her eyes as she had endured…the same sadness…the same hurt… the same loneliness.

Teresa initially kept dismissing Clare, even so far as throwing her aside. But Clare kept following her despite an attack from bandits, going for days without food or water, and even falling down a cliff did not stop her. After falling from the cliff, Clare passed out from dehydration and Teresa reluctantly allowed her to stay until they reached the next town. She was so delighted when Teresa managed to correctly guess her name. When one of the bandits that Teresa injured attempted revenge, she was brave enough to attack him. Once Teresa had scared him away, Clare became so distraught that she managed to speak and finally explain to Teresa about her feelings:

"Yoma stole everything from us. The people we trusted most betrayed us and cast us out. We've lost all reason to live and now roam from place to place. And we carry the same pain and heartache. With her small, trembling body, Clare clung with all her might to Teresa. To share with someone who had the same wounds as herself. And all because this is the one thing we both wanted most for ourselves."

She was a little girl, not even half the size of Teresa, who taught her that tears can flow even from the silver eyes of a claymore.

_**Flashback end**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

They'd arrived at a new village where Teresa had an assignment. She first bought Clare a brand new outfit. This was to be her last act of affection towards the child.

After hunting and exterminating the hiding yoma she prepared to leave in secrecy, not wanting Clare to know. But immediately after cutting the demon's head off, the villagers emerged and surrounded the scene, and along with them was Clare. She steeled her resolve, and turned to leave.

"Thank you for slaying the yoma. We didn't think you'd find the yoma s fast. This is for you. It's the fee we agreed on," stated the head villager as he help up a bag of gold coins.

"Don't need it. A man dressed in black will come for it later. Give it to him then," replied the claymore.

"Oh, I see."

The surprised head villager's lip trembled, and he and the entire village bowed low in gratitude. Teresa never received a reaction like this before, and was slack-jawed. Clare was filled with pride for her new mother figure, and unceremoniously ran to hug her.

Teresa's silver eyes softened…but this child would not be safe with her.

"One more thing," she called to the head villager.

"Yes ma'am?" came the immediate reply.

"I would like to leave this child in your care."

At hearing this, Clare stiffened. She did not want to be left behind…she'd already found a companion and she was being betrayed…

"Oh, please forgive me, but who is she?" he asked.

"I met her on my travels. She's with me, so she isn't a yoma. Her parents are dead and she has no other family. If someone here wants children…"

"Alright. This is a mountain village with few children. I'm sure we'll find someone to take her in." answered the villager.

"No! I want to go with you?" Clare cried and began tearing away the new outfit.

"Clare! What are you doing?" asked the concerned claymore.

"I don't need it! I don't need fancy clothes or fancy shoes! Please! Just let me go stay with you! I want to be with you always! I don't need anything else!" Clare discarded the outfit and stood before Teresa in only her underwear, with tears marring her face.

Teresa was moved with compassion, and knelt before the child, cupping the face with her hands.

"Clare…I am a claymore. You've seen it yourself. I slay yoma for a living. I don't have anything else. It's all I do. We live in different worlds, you and I. It isn't safe to be with me. You should live as a human…with humans. Nobody here knows about your past. I'm glad we met. I won't forget you."

Clare's tears flowed freely as she hugged the best claymore in the land as a sign of her acceptance, and farewell.

"Be happy as a human, Clare."

A watching villager quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around Clare and said, "Girls shouldn't run around without any clothes. That's a pretty outfit you have."

Teresa smiled a thank you at him and said, "I'll leave her with you…"

"Of course. Don't worry. We'll take care of her."

And with a parting smile at Clare, Teresa continued her journey as a claymore. There would be a life in that village that she could never give Clare. The child could live there as a human…and die as one. And that in itself is the greatest happiness a person can have.

She was making good time a few minutes later on a dirt road, headed for her next assignment when she heard the sound of galloping horses. Suddenly, hordes of riders rode past her. And in a split second, she recognized one of them as the bandit whose arm she'd cut off during her time with Clare in the woods. He had been a member of a group, and they had intended to rape her. But after seeing the scarred body of a claymore, they changed their minds and had wandered off.

Then realization hit her.

Bandits are hardly found in these parts because there were no trade routs. They were after the village because it was isolated and cut off. They had left the village alone because they knew a yoma lived there…until now. In a sense, the yoma was protecting the village, and she just got rid of it.

She ran as hard as she could towards the village, but she had hesitated as the bandits flew by her.

Precious moments wasted.

She would kill them if they harmed Clare, rules be damned.

The village came into view, and she doubled her efforts. But she was too late.

Mutilated corpses lay on the streets.

Spattered blood left no building untouched.

"Clare…" was the first thing that entered her mind.

"CLARE!!!!" she shouted in panic.

* * *

The bandit leader was hiding. He could hear his own heartbeat as he sweated profusely. Everything had happened so quickly that it left him confused and scared.

It had been awhile since he felt this way that he no longer remembered the last time.

The attack was going well. The gang had charged in, and even passed by the confused looking silver-eyed witch along the way. They paid her no heed since it was common knowledge that claymores could not kill humans.

The surprise attack would have been so easy. The shocked villagers wouldn't have been prepared after rejoicing that the yoma had been killed. The gang slew an old lady that was near the village entrance and pressed the attack. He didn't notice when the man in the gray cloak had appeared.

He first noticed a gray blur at the edge of his peripherals. A second later, the second in command of his gang was beheaded, the fool's blood raining down on him.

He grabbed his falcon sword; his most prized possession and struck at where he last saw the man, only to hit a bare wall. It suddenly became too quiet, and when he looked around, all of his minions had been killed, and at the far end of the alley stood the gray-cloaked man soaked in blood.

He was filled with a killing frenzy. He had built this gang straight up, and now every member was killed…

Useless fools. Now he would have to go through the painstaking task of recruiting.

This idiot would pay. None had seen the falcon sword drawn and lived to tell about it.

He reared his horse and charged. His target even had the stupidity of not looking at him!

His mistake…his death…his blood.

The man in gray suddenly looked up, and all cavalier thoughts seeped away from the bandit leader.

The aura that surrounded that man was beyond malice…

The anger that surrounded that man was beyond hatred…

But most of all…those eyes…

Those eyes promised of hellfire…and he had no choice but to run and seek salvation for his soul.

And here he was now, hiding within a pile of trash, trembling like a dog come –in from the cold harsh rain. But somehow, deep inside, he knew that the man in gray would find him.

He just knew it.

And so…he cried. And as tears fell along his cheeks along with juices of rotten tomatoes that covered him, he never realized that his head had been severed from his body by a blade of wind until life left him.

* * *

"CLARE!!!" she shouted once more.

She ran towards the village center in hopes of finding someone.

A villager, a bandit, anyone.

She rounded a corner, stopped and saw Clare. She was fine. And a man was kneeling before her with a bloodied hand as if to caress her face.

But she saw the knife on the other hand, held low and partially covered by the long sleeves of his gray cloak.

She drew her sword and attacked, aiming for his neck.

She gathered her strength in the last minute, let loose her energy, and swung down.

The clang of steel against steel surprised her, as well as the numbing sensation that ran along her arms.

Her…how could he have blocked her attack? No known metal could withstand against the sword of a claymore!

"Be at ease soldier, I meant the girl no harm."

The voice directed her attention at the kneeling man, with an arm outstretched, holding the black trench knife that was checking her sword.

She looked at his face and saw his azure eyes.

"Clare," she called out, "are you alright?!?"

"Yes. This man…he saved us," answered Clare.

Teresa looked at the man once more and only now noticed his blonde hair, and three strange slash marks on each cheek.

"If you're not one of the bandits, who are you?"

"Ladies first," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Claymore.

I would like to thank the following people: **Julian Carax**, **animecrazyguy**, **Fuyuriku**, **Trife**, **deathsilver**, and **aznblackhowling**.

Thank you for your reviews. They are what keeps me motivated to write and improve my craft.

Onwards…

**Chapter 3**

"Be at ease soldier, I meant the girl no harm."

The deep voice directed her attention at the kneeling man, with an outstretched arm, holding the black trench knife that was checking her sword.

She looked at his face and saw his azure eyes.

"Clare," she called out, "are you alright?!?"

"Yes. This man…he saved us," answered Clare.

Teresa looked at the man once more and only now noticed his blonde hair, and three strange slash marks on each cheek that were previously hidden by the hood of his long gray cloak.

"If you're not one of the bandits, who are you?"

"Ladies first," he answered.

Her face was impassive, but inside, thoughts reeled wildly. Who was this man? How come I didn't see him coming in from the village's only road? To have beaten those men…but most of all, to have been able to block her sword…that in itself was no common feat.

This was no ordinary man.

"I am Teresa. Claymore. Rank 1."

"I see…Teresa, Claymore, Rank 1, do you think you can now stop trying to kill me? My arm is beginning to ache."

She hadn't realized that all the while, she had still been pressing down on him with her sword. She sheathed her long blade and suddenly felt Clare's small frame embrace her.

"Don't do that again!" the child cried, "Don't you ever leave me alone again!"

"Shhhhhh. Forgive me. It won't happen again."

Teresa kept her eyes on the man, still not trusting him as he stood up and sheathed his ebony-colored knife on a holster along his belt. She noted that there was another one on his opposite hip when the cloak had parted.

The surviving villagers began to emerge from their hiding places, and slowly gathered around the three.

"Sir, thank you! If you hadn't arrived in time, those bandits would've massacred us all! How can we ever repay you?"

The cloaked man turned to look at the villager. His slender form, cloaked in gray, with the hood hiding his blonde hair and azure eyes, could easily blend in any crowd. You would not think to look at him, but if one did, the nuances of a warrior could easily be discerned.

The man stood broad shouldered and well balanced on his feet. His boots and traveling pack were made of sturdy leather. His calloused arms and hands spoke of rigorous training, and most likely, of much combat.

"I do not want a reward. I did what I did because those people were evil. But a warm bed, and hot food would be nice," replied the stranger.

"Consider it done! Elias, prepare food and quarters for him immediately! As for everyone else, lets start cleaning up the village," the head villager commanded and the people busied themselves, but would steal a glance now and then at the three.

"You never told me your name," Teresa stated.

"I don't have one. If I did, I've long since forgotten it. You may call me whatever you wish," came the reply.

The answer was unexpected. But she continued nonetheless, "Well…I think I'll call you Gray, because of your cloak."

The man looked upon himself. "Hm. Seems fitting. Gray it is."

Elias ran towards them to call upon the stranger, informing him that the food was ready.

The man looked at her and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

"I don't need food. Claymores hardly do. But Clare might be hungry." She looked down at the child and stroked her hair. "Would you like something to eat?"

Clare nodded weakly, but never released her embrace from the claymore. And they slowly made their way to the house that Elias was now waiting in.

"She's quite fond of you," he said.

"Yes, she is."

"Your daughter?"

"No."

A large banquet had been prepared for the stranger. Roasted pig, grilled potatoes, fish, some goat stew, and fruits were laid out before them.

"I was not expecting such a feast…Thank you," the stranger said while bowing towards Elias.

"Please, this is nothing. Our village prides itself on making good food. Please, sit. Would you like some ale?"

"Yes please, and some cider for the child if you have them."

"Of course!" And Elias ran to the back to fetch some from his supply.

Teresa sat beside Clare as the child began to slice some of the pork, and looked at the stranger opposite her.

"I was just walking along the only dirt road that leads to this village when the bandits came. I am certain you didn't pass me by. How did you come here?"

Gray sipped some ale from a goblet and spoke as he helped Clare in slicing some meat. "I came through the mountains. There's a rough path that you can follow."

"I see..."

"I was just passing by when the bandits attacked."

"And where are you headed?"

"No where. I 'm a wanderer. I go where the wind is blowing."

Elias came bustling back and gave Clare a goblet of Cider. "Please excuse me, but I need to prepare your quarters. Madam, will you and the child be staying as well?"

"I don't think we wi-"

"The child is hardly in a state for traveling. She was beaten up by a one armed bandit," Gray interrupted.

Teresa looked down at Clare and only now noticed the bruising on her arms. Her left cheek had puffed up, and her right eye was nearly closed from the swelling.

"Very well. We shall stay for the night."

"Good, good. How is the food?" asked Elias.

"Excellent," replied Gray.

"Please excuse me once more. Come on up after you've eaten. Your rooms will have been ready by then."

"Thank you," Gray said. Once Elias was out of earshot, he turned his attention on Teresa and asked, "So…what exactly is a claymore?"

Teresa was taken aback, but her face remained impassive. Everyone knew about claymores.

"You mean to tell me you do not know about the organization and its army of claymores?"

Gray shook his head slowly as he chewed on a morsel of fish.

"What about yoma? You've seen them, right?"

"Nope," he replied with a full mouth.

"Where exactly do you come from? I've never seen eyes like yours before," she asked, flustered at his lack of knowledge.

"From a village far, far away." he drawled.

"And why did you leave?"

"Because it was destroyed…by demons."

The air in the room took a serious turn. Clare stopped eating and also stared at Gray. "Weren't you able to beat them, Mr. Gray?"

He smiled sadly at her and said, "No. The demons were gigantic, and there were seven of them. My village, and the neighboring villages were all destroyed. I'm the only one that's left."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Clare replied.

"Nothing could be done."

"Where did these…giant demons come from?" asked Teresa, interested.

Gray shrugged then said, "I don't know."

The claymore sensed the lie, but opted not to call him on it because of Clare, who had resumed her eating.

She sighed then said, " Yoma are beings that consume human flesh and blood to survive. These creatures have the ability to shape shift into a human form that allow them to live among humans. A yoma has strength and speed that goes beyond human capacity, and can generate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds. Non human-transformed yoma present common characteristics such as cat-like golden eyes, veins coming out of their head and arms, and their skin color turning brown."

"Claymores," she continued, "are former humans turned hybrids with implanted flesh from yoma. Although all current Claymores are female, male Claymores did exist in the earlier days of the organization. They proved too prone to the kinds of power releases that led to awakening, however; hence the later switch to exclusively female warriors. We use large claymore swords that normal humans lack the strength to wield and are characterized by our silver eyes and light-blond-to-white hair. A Claymore's standard abilities include overall enhanced physical strength, speed, faster healing, limited shape modification and the ability to detect Yoma by sensing their Yoki. To use our special abilities, we access the powers of our Yoma-half. However, if the Yoma powers of each Claymore are pushed over a certain limit the Claymore loses all humanity and becomes a powerful, highly intelligent, and incredibly bloodthirsty Yoma called an Awakened Being. A Claymore will ask a friend, usually a fellow Claymore, to kill them if they sense that they are "Awakening", ensuring that we do not turn into the very monsters we hunt."

"Sooo," he pointed with his fork at Teresa, "your not human?"

"No. I am a claymore."

"And if you're not careful with your yoma energy, you could turn into an awakened being?"

"That is right."

"Spooky," he replied. Noticing that Clare was yawning and barely awake, he looked at Teresa and said, "It's getting late. You guys should get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm still hungry," he smiled.

Teresa nodded in understanding and lifted the already sleeping child into her arms. "Good night, Gray."

"Sleep well, claymore."

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Thank you…for saving Clare."

He slowly finished chewing a piece of meat as if thinking about what she just said, his eyes shadowed by the hood of his cloak.

"You're welcome."

She arrived on the second floor to find a sleeping Elias lying down on the floor against the wall between two open doors. She chose the room on the left with the bigger bed, laid Clare onto it, closed the door, pierced her broadsword on the floor, removed her cape and armor, sat against the flat side of the gigantic blade and pondered about the mysterious man below.

The room chosen by Teresa was directly above the dining area. When she had pierced her claymore on the floor, the tip protruded below, and flecks of wood rained down on the cloaked man's meal. Surprised, he looked at the protrusion, removed the pieces of wood from a portion of meat, sliced it, and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly while continuing to look at the tip of the blade, pondering about claymores and the mysterious woman above.

* * *

On a nearby hillside, an organization member stood robed in black, and could hardly be seen in the dark of night. He had witnessed the recent events that transpired. Her relationship with the child was a small refraction of her character, and change was never always for the better, not when it came to claymore. He frowned upon the idea of Teresa befriending the child and felt that this was conduct unbecoming of the rank-one claymore.

"Tsk tsk tsk…oh my dear Teresa…your current position will not bode well with the organization."

This needs to be reported back to the organization even though Teresa hadn't broken any rules…yet.

His gaze lingered at the tavern for one more moment, before walking away, blending with the darkness.

* * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the windows and gently caressed her closed eyelids. Clare awakened slowly, not recognizing the room, nor the bed she was lying on. She turned to find Teresa seated against her broadsword on the floor with a frown on her face. She'd never seen the claymore frown before and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Good morning," she called out softly.

Teresa looked at her and smiled. "Hi there. How are you feeling?"

"Sore in a few places, but much better."

"Better enough to travel?"

"Yep!" Clare quipped.

"Good. I need to move on to my next assignment." Teresa stood up, handed Clare her shoes and donned her armor and broadsword.

Opening the door, they found the still slumbering Elias on the floor. The door next to theirs was still open, and the bed had not been slept in.

They walked past the sleeping man and descended to the dining room. The scent of newly cooked breakfast greeted them as they rounded the wall, and found Gray sipping coffee.

"Good morning. I took the liberty of making breakfast since Elias looked tired."

"Good morning, Mr. Gray! Did you sleep well?" asked Clare as she sat on the same place she did yesterday and began eating.

"I did." He acknowledged Teresa's presence with a nod, and resumed drinking his coffee.

"Where are you headed?" he asked her.

"My next assignment is at a village behind the mountains. It seems multiple yoma have been spotted there."

"I see. And how do you plan to get there?"

"Clare and I will follow the trading roads. I am not familiar with the mountain path you took, and I don't wish to be delayed by getting lost."

"I could guide you."

"I don't think Clare can keep up."

"I could carry her."

"I don't trust you."

"…oh…"

Azure eyes stared into silver ones, neither one blinking. Clare felt uncomfortable with the silence and she too became still.

"Claymore, why are you ranked one?" he asked.

"Because I am the best of the claymores."

"Being the best, your senses at detecting yoki should be unmatched, yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you sense even the smallest trace of yoki in me?"

"No…but you're strong. I've never met a human who could hold against me blade for blade. Only few claymores have such strength, or yoma, or…awakened beings"

In the blink of an eye, Teresa had her claymore unsheathed and merely an inch away from the cloaked man's nose. "Tell me Gray…what plans do you have for Clare?"

Gray hadn't moved through all this, and kept a calm gaze directed at Teresa.

"You are sorely mistaken," he replied softly. "I just wanted to be of assistance."

"Teresa," Clare called out quietly, "look at his eyes…"

It took the claymore a moment to realize what Clare had meant. How could she not see it before? Those crystal blue eyes held the same sadness…the same hurt …the same loneliness…the same pain that she and Clare had endured.

Her sword wavered, and she quickly sheathed it back lest it injure someone. Her eyes began to water, and she quickly turned around and blinked rapidly, hoping that Gray hadn't seen them.

The cloaked man didn't know what just happened, nor understood what they saw in his eyes.

"Forgive me for anything that I might've said to offend you. I'll leave you two be," he stated while standing up slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"Gray…"the claymore called out while still not facing him.

"Yes?"

"Will you guide us through the mountain pass?"

He smiled softly and said, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

The organization member entered into the chamber of the tribunals. He bowed before the three leaders and waited.

"We've come to a decision," said the first. "The organization's number one cannot be seen having relations with this little girl."

"Here is our ultimatum," said the second while holding up a parchment. "Give it to her. If she accepts, then the matter will be settled."

"And if she refuses, my lord?" asked the member.

"Then have her killed." answered the third.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Claymore.

A special shout-out for the following people:** Liger01**, **Hartermo, Julian Carax**, **animecrazyguy**, **Fuyuriku**, **Trife**,** deathsilver**, **dangerverse**, **Shadow65**, and **Jimbobob5536**.

Because of your insights, I become more eager to write.

On a side note, I've created the love scene between Gray and Teresa separately since I didn't want to change the rating of this story to Mature.

Onwards…

**Chapter 4**

The organization member entered into the chamber of the tribunals. He bowed before the three leaders and waited.

"We've come to a decision," said the first. "The organization's number one cannot be seen having relations with this little girl."

"Here is our ultimatum," said the second while holding up a parchment. "Give it to her. If she accepts, then the matter will be settled."

"And if she refuses, my lord?" asked the member.

"Then have her killed," answered the third.

* * *

They had started their trek up the mountains by midday after saying their farewells with the villagers. Gray and Teresa had gotten into a slight argument because Gray insisted that they bring food along.

"You're wasting time. We can just hunt food for Clare."

"Mm-hmmm, and waste precious energy hunting for food when we could just bring some along? Don't be so hardheaded, claymore. Not all of us are embedded with yoma."

Although Clare agreed with the cloaked man, she didn't voice out her opinion because she didn't want Teresa to perceive her siding with Gray, so she kept silent.

The gradient was not yet steep, and the three travelers had a good easy-going pace with the cloaked man in the lead, followed by Clare, and lastly by Teresa. Other than the tall grass and the closely bunched trees, no other creature stirred on the mountainside.

Clare had been hungry since the last hour, but opted not to say a word. However, the low rumbling sound from her stomach betrayed her. The group stopped along a small, flat clearing and started a fire to warm up the food.

"If we hadn't brought along food, you'd still be out there hunting," the wanderer stated.

"You underestimate me, Gray."

"No I'm not. It's that I don't think we can find anything to hunt in this area. It was the same when I first passed. I didn't see any mountain goats…birds…even butterflies. It's just…odd."

"Maybe it's because the winter season is coming, Mr. Gray," added Clare.

"Ah, I see…Yuck! I think something rotted! But I was sure to pack the meals carefully," Gray said, wrinkling his nose while rummaging through his pack.

"I don't smell anything," Clare said while looking over his shoulder.

Teresa suddenly sat upright. "Gray, I sense yoma. Take Clare and run for the village."

The cloaked man sniffed one last time, grimaced, then said, "How many are there? Maybe we can take them on."

She closed her eyes for a moment to be more accurate, then said, "About twenty-three…no…twenty-seven. It's strange to find a pack this large. I can take them on by myself, but looking out for Clare will distract me and I don't know how capable you are in fighting."

"Fair enough," replied the wanderer. He quickly packed up the food as he kicked gravel on the flames. "In case we run into one, how do I kill it?"

"The quickest way is to sever its head."

"Noted. Come on Clare, climb on my back," Gray said as he squatted to give the child easier access.

"Teresa…" Clare called out softly.

The claymore cupped the child's cheek, smiled, then said, "You've seen me handle yoma before."

Clare smiled in return and tightened her grip on the cloaked man's back.

"Which direction is the village?" he asked as he stood up.

"West. Head northwest for about a kilometer, then head straight for it. You'll have a wider berth that way. Now go."

"Okay," he nodded and added, "Claymore…we'll be waiting."

"I know," she replied as she drew her broad sword, "and Gray…"

He stopped tightening his pack and gear to look at her.

"…earn my trust."

His smile reached his eyes, the shadow of his hood not dark enough to hide them, and replied, "I will."

And with that, he ran.

Teresa closed her eyes to check again the yoma's position, confirmed her advice to Gray was correct, twirled her sword once, and charged in for the attack.

* * *

After reaching the kilometer mark, the cloaked man turned west and said, "Hold on tightly."

He jumped on a nearby tree, and proceeded to jump from tree branch to tree branch.

"Wow! You're pretty fast, Mr. Gray," Clare observed.

"I've got strong legs, kiddo."

"Not as fast as Teresa though."

At this, the cloaked man chuckled.

* * *

"Twenty-six," she counted as the yoma's head slid off its neck. She used her senses to zero in on the last one, spiked her speed, and sliced below the yoma's knees as she flew past him.

The creature hissed and writhed in agony as dark blood slowly began to pour out of its open wounds. The claymore walked calmly before it and pierced her sword at the creature's thigh.

The creature cried out, and flailed its arms about frantically in hopes of dragging itself away from her.

"Where were you headed?" asked Teresa.

The creature hissed with hatred, saliva pouring out of its mouth.

"**You claymores…thinking so highly of yourselv—gaaaaaahhhhh!!!**"

Teresa had twisted her sword, widening the wound even more.

"I don't have time for speeches," she declared. "Answer my questions, and I will grant you a swift death."

The creature's frantic flailing became feeble, as surrender consumed its eyes. It looked at her then said, "**We were headed for the village just below the mountain.**"

"Why were there so many of you?"

"**It was a small raiding party. Food was dwindling down…we were supposed to bring them back.**"

"Bring what back? Food? Where?"

"**Yessss…food. Back to our village.**"

A feeling of dread consumed Teresa. "Where is your village?"

"**We took over the village beh…behind the mountains. We pretend to be humans and prey upon travelers that pass through there, but none have come in the recent months.**"

"Oh no…" she despaired. She sliced the creatures head with one blow as promised, accessed her yoki, and sped as fast as she could towards the village, praying that she would make it in time.

* * *

Soon, the village came into view. Gray jumped over the village perimeter from a tree branch and headed for the center in an easy jog. He passed by some villagers who stared at him and the child intently. Nearing the center, he spotted a bald-headed man who was calling out orders to some men piling haystacks.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you the village head?" Gray asked.

The man turned around slowly at the cloaked man, smiled suddenly, and ran towards them with open arms with the intention of giving the pair a hug. "Visitors! Welcome! Welcome to our humble village!"

As the head villager neared, the cloaked man's nose twitched.

"Clare, close your eyes," Gray instructed.

"Why?" asked the child who still clung onto his back.

"Just do it," came the calm reply.

As the child obeyed, she felt a sudden gush of wind around her.

The villager had nearly encircled his arms around the newcomers. His nails suddenly grew razor sharp, and veins on his arms bulged out. His teeth sharpened, his skin turned dark brown, and his eyes turned golden and cat-like. The transformation completed, he clawed inwards, slashing through flesh and bone like butter.

The yoma, in a fit of hungered excitement, did not notice that it had clawed through a wooden log. It roared out in anger as it threw the log aside, and began searching for its prey.

"What's going on? What's happening?" asked Clare, unaware that they were now on the rooftop of the highest building overlooking the village.

"That man was a yoma. Everyone's transforming. It's a whole village of yoma. Clare, I need for you to keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay," she replied with a shudder.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said. He then formed a hand seal, and looked on as hundreds of cloaked men began cleansing the village.

* * *

When Teresa reached the perimeter, she used her broadsword to make a hole through the wooden wall. She first saw the blood smeared everywhere, but didn't find any bodies.

"CLARE!!! GRAY!!!" she called out.

She went past the first set of lined houses to be greeted by more smeared blood, yet no bodies. What the hell happened? She flared her senses to detect any yoki but found none. Everything was dead calm.

She heard the crackling of fire and headed towards it. The sound led her to the center of the village and was amazed at what was before her.

Hundreds of yoma bodies were piled up and set aflame. "CLARE!!! GRAY!!!" she called out once more.

She heard a door creak open on her left far side.

"In here!" the cloaked man called out.

She rushed towards the house and barged through the door looking frantically for Clare.

The child was sleeping on a bench and seemed unharmed.

"What the hell happened?" she asked softly so as not to wake the child.

"Well," he began while scratching his head as he sat down on a bench, "all the villagers here turned out to be yoma. I had my hands full."

"How many were there?"

"Ummm…I lost count after sixty something."

"Sixty…by the gods…Gray…just what ARE you?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"Shhh! Not so loud or you'll wake up Clare," he scolded. "Let's continue this outside."

She looked at Clare once more to make sure the child was comfortable, then followed Gray who had gone ahead.

"I chose this house because it stank the least. And as an added bonus, the pantry was fully stocked with dried goods!" he smiled as he faced the claymore.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. "I've had enough of your mysterious crap! You start telling me the truth or so help me, I'll beat you unconscious!"

She felt more than saw the raised eyebrow from him, since she couldn't see his eyes because of that damn hood.

He slowly straightened his shoulders and leaned his head to a side until she heard a crack before straightening it back.

"I don't think you can do it," he stated.

Her eyes narrowed. She unsheathed her claymore and pointed it at him. "You could've just answered my questions. I won't be holding back."

He shrugged, and then said, "Whatever."

This only added to her aggravation. Who did he think he was? One did not joke with claymore, especially with the rank 1. If she asked a question, she expected an answer. If she met resistance, she used force, and this had never failed her.

She balanced her footing then flashed towards him with sword held at the ready for the horizontal strike. She saw him reach for something in his cloak and threw it at her.

Projectiles!

She rolled towards her left, and used the momentum to stand from the roll. She saw his hand make another throw from her peripherals. The claymore hummed as she twirled it with incredible speed. The clang of metal sounded as the projectiles were deflected and strewn aside. She looked at them and saw strangely shaped knives, the blade obviously heavier for throwing guidance followed by a metal stem, and with a metal ring base. These weren't like the ones he had used to block her broadsword.

He'd have to teach her how to throw knives like that. Having the claymore, though invincible, still forced her to attack in short range. Yes, she'd make him teach her…that is…if he survives.

She raced towards him once more, with the broadsword held high.

He merely stood there…waiting…

She brought the sword to bear, knowing full well that the vertical slice would kill him if he didn't do anything, and struck down.

Her strike was stopped midway.

That knife had finally come to play. She gazed at the strange ebony knife on his left hand with the blade pointed out. The handle was a makeshift brass knuckle, and the blade a mere extension from it. Her blade had been caught between one of the grooves of the knuckles, and the entire knife was encompassed by a soft ethereal distortion.

The cloaked man deflected her sword aside, and charged at her with left hand cocked back for what appeared to be a punch. Using the momentum of deflection, she maneuvered the sword for the underhand grip to use the handle to butt him with.

They struck in unison.

The underside of the knife was a mere inch from the side of her head, and would've hit her had she not cocked her head to the side. She felt the caress of the ethereal distortion against her skin and was surprised to find wind running softly against her cheek.

She had planned to use the sword's pommel in hitting his stomach but it was blocked. She looked down and saw the second trench knife. There's the second one…

She retreated a pace then leapt in the air, spinning with blade extended. The dervish dance neared the cloaked man, and as the tip neared to cutting distance, his body simply…flickered out of sight.

She landed on the earth violently and spun to a halt three paces from her landing point with swirls of punished soil at her wake.

She spotted him on the roof of the nearest house and threw her sword at him. She saw the wraithlike distortion extend along the knife, and it took on a sharper shape. When the thrown sword came within range, he lashed out. The distortion came into contact with the sword, and the clang rang out mightily, sending the sword twirling back to land before Teresa with the tip pierced into the earth.

She suddenly felt a presence to her left, and was shocked to see the cloaked man there. Teleportation?!? She looked back up at the rooftop and still saw the cloaked man with the trench knives.

There were two of them?!? How could it be possi…

The punch to her gut took the breath out of her. She began to crumple, but was caught by the second cloaked man. The first one jumped down, holstered the knives and walked towards them.

The second one laid her to the ground softly, and disappeared in tendrils of smoke.

The first one knelt beside her, touched her stomach softly and asked, "Are you hurt much?"

"No…it was more of shock than anything else." She chuckled, but stopped with a grimace, her stomach still aching. "Unbelievable…a rank 1 beaten by a single man."

He smiled down at her. "Well, I sort of cheated. And you really didn't know my fighting style, so it was an unfair fight," he said softly.

A bit of dirt had marred her cheek. He softly wiped it away with a finger while gazing intently at her silver eyes.

She reached a hand up to remove the hood. For some reason, she wanted to see his face without the distraction.

He allowed it.

She cupped the same hand on his cheek, and used her thumb to trace one of the scars.

He closed his eyes as she did this. He sighed, and seemed to come to a decision. He looked at her silver eyes once more and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a shinobi from a village called Konoha…"

Claymore felt no emotion. They were sharp, invincible soldiers created to exterminate yoma. Merely tools of war...but she could just not help herself…

"Hi there…"she whispered as she guided him towards her lips and kissed him with a passion that claymores were not known to have.

The shadows of dusk pronounced the burning flames even more. And the shadows danced with glee, as they became witness to the consummate act never seen before.

Rules be damned.

* * *

The hunter had been looking for his prey for quite some time now. He had already visited countless villages and cities only to endure failure. He entered into another village, already expecting the same result.

He approached the nearest villager and showed him a photograph.

"Have you seen this person?" he asked.

The villager looked at him, then at the photograph. He shook his head and replied, "Sorry, I haven't."

The hunter gritted his teeth and gripped the handle of his katana in frustration. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "Thank you for your time."

He did this all throughout the day, but the task brought no fruit.

"I will find you wherever you run…Uzumaki Naruto," he promised as his mangekyou sharingan spun with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Claymore.

Hi guys. Apologies for the late update. My laptop conked out on me and I had to save up to repair the logic board or something.

Thank you, once more, to all my reviewers.

This chapter will be pretty short. I'm still trying to find back my rhythm. Anyways…

Onwards…

**Chapter 5**

The hunter gritted his teeth and gripped the handle of his katana in frustration. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

"I will find you wherever you run…Uzumaki Naruto," he promised as his mangekyou sharingan spun with anger.

**

* * *

**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"_How is the patient?"_

"_Still no change…"_

"_Maintain round-the-clock nurse on standby."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama."_

**

* * *

**

The cool midnight breeze interrupted her slumber. She woke up to find herself alone, with his cloak covering the length of her body. She was surprised to find herself disappointed by the absence of his warmth.

She stood up, wrapped the cloak about her bare body and went to search for him. She somehow sensed that he would be by the fire and headed there to confirm her suspicion.

She had been right. He had squatted by the fire, the bodies of yoma already reduced to ash, and wood logs had been used to feed the fire.

She sat down beside him, gazed at him curiously for a moment, then rested her head on his shoulder.

Nothing was said.

Nothing needed be said.

He let out a deep breath, and said, "Teresa…keep calling me Gray…even around Clare."

"Why?"

"There are some people after me. My real name might leave a trail for them to follow."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," she smirked.

"These are very powerful people."

"I'm rank 1."

He chuckled lightly at her stubbornness, closed his eyes, and leaned his head on hers in turn.

"What happens next?" he asked of her.

"I'm abandoning my organization."

"Why?"

"I'm following you wherever you go now, Uzumaki 'Gray' Naruto..."

"It is not safe to be with me."

"And why is that?"

"…"

"Tell me…please…" she urged.

"…There was an organization named _Akatsuki_… They were a group of very powerful shinobi bent on world domination. Although small in number, they controlled seven large demons. The five shinobi villages formed an alliance to counter the threat. We've reduced their number to two. But these two were the ones controlling the demons. And they sent their army to destroy my village and the rest of the alliance. I strongly believe they were able to add a new one into their arsenal…the strongest one I know of…the _Kyuubi no Youko_…

I'd heard rumors that demons also existed in the far lands of the West. That's why I've come here…perhaps the _Akatsuki_ have also come here to add more demons into their army …They wear black cloaks with crimson clouds…"

"I haven't seen or heard of any."

"That's good to hear. I planned on heading eastwards. Are there many towns there?"

"I thought you went where the wind was blowing?" she smirked.

"Um…yeah. Well, I was just being cautious then."

"And now?"

"I trust you...I'll protect you…and I'll protect Clare…And I will never leave you both."

"No," she stated seriously and with certainty. "You won't."

**

* * *

**

The organization member sat and waited on a large boulder while holding the proposal with both hands.

The night was quiet and calm and the moon bloomed in full. He had been waiting for three hours in this very spot.

Numbers 2 through 5 of the ranks had been summoned.

Number 5 was Noel, an acrobatic fighter.

Number 4 was Sophia who relied on brute strength.

Number 3 was Ilena of the quick-sword. Her wielding of the claymore is fast, and an enemy will not have seen her drawing the blade to strike.

And last was the newly certified number 2…Priscilla of whom little is known. She was quite recently promoted to this rank after only a few months of joining the organization. The member knew little about her.

Soon, he heard the slightest noise of someone approaching. The first to arrive was Ilena of the quick-sword.

"Would you know where the others are?" asked the organization member.

"I sense them…they are not far…about another quarter of an hour and we will all be here…"

"Good…Do you know why ranks two to five have been summoned?"

"Yes…I've been informed by my controller. It is to kill rank 1…Teresa of the faint smile."

**

* * *

**

The hunter had been resting on a boulder by the roadside. His breathing was labored, and his face gaunt from exhaustion.

The constant use of the mangekyou was draining him…but he would never admit defeat. It was beneath of an Uchiha to do so…

He had been on the hunt for a week now, but it felt more like a year.

He belted his katana, took a swig of water from the waterskin pouch he bought from the last town, and continued on…the next village entrance not far off.

Upon entering, he saw a man carrying a barrel from what seemed to be a storage house.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a friend." He took out the picture and held it for the man to see.

The man looked at the gaunt traveler, and then squinted at the picture. He placed the barrel down, and took the photo to have a closer look. The picture was that of a young blonde kid, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well…I'm not quite sure. There was a guy who left yesterday who could be this kid's father. They even had the same scars on each cheek! Guy in a long gray cloak…"

He felt more than saw the traveler's head jerk up in attention.

"Would you know where they were headed?"

"I overheard them talking about heading for the village behind the mountains. The cloaked guy was guiding a kid and a Claymore. He mentioned that there's some sort of pathway on the mountains."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem", replied Elias as he returned the photograph and picked the barrel up again.


End file.
